


猩红山庄 02

by huanhuan022049



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049
Summary: 本章无肉，过度用





	猩红山庄 02

第二章

我记得很清楚，那是1946年的早秋，我踩着盛夏的尾巴，和某个前凸后翘的辣妹到夏威夷把自己口袋里的钱挥霍一空，在她提着包头也不回地走出我那间有些窄小的公寓后，我意识到我必须要搞点钱来，否则我要连猫都喂不活了。

也许是上帝眷顾我这个被爱情折磨得一无所有的可怜虫，我一回到医院，就有个年轻的小护士笑盈盈地向我走来。  
“波诺弗瓦医生，你可要走大运啦！”她眯起眼笑的样子真像我下一个女友。  
“噢？何以见得？”我顺势搂上她的肩头，凑近她的耳畔，笑着说：“难道漂亮的莫迪小姐要给我一个吻么？”  
她挑了挑眉毛，没把这句话当回事，太遗憾了。  
事实上，漂亮的小护士没给我一个火辣辣的吻，但我的上司给了我一个火辣辣的信封。里面装着一封来自美国某个听起来很像那么回事的机构的聘书，一张同样很像那么回事的支票。  
这张支票如及时雨挽救了一贫如洗的我。和我家那个好几礼拜没吃饱的白色英短。于是我毫不犹豫地炒了我当时的上司，回家收拾好我那点行李后就离开了巴黎。  
事实上，我的确同许许多多的士兵有过交流，他们大多是盟军的士兵，来自欧洲的各个国家，以英法为主，偶尔也会有一些德意志的士兵，但你知道，我们很难和柏林墙的另一边有什么联系。  
我听过很多往事，也发自真心地希望能够帮助到他们，不论他们是衣锦还乡的将领，还是默默无闻的小兵，甚至只是随军后勤，但毫无疑问，他们用自己的青春和生命换来了战争的胜利，而我的责任，是尽我所能帮助他们走出那场疯狂地噩梦，为他们洗去胶着的阴霾。战后心理创伤是一个非常，复杂的问题，我自认为算不上什么权威，却也有一定的发言权。我见过各种各样的退役士兵，他们有的依旧沉浸在西线的雄风里，难以回到平淡的和平生活，有的无法忘记血肉横飞的场面，终日惶惶，有的为自己的双手沾满鲜血日夜难眠，有的为失去一切崩溃，有的为长久的提心吊胆折磨得麻木不仁。

因此我见到那个看上去十分恬静的青年的时候，倒是对他产生了兴趣，怎么说好，至少在第一眼，他看上去并不太像那种，沉浸在过去的荣光中，终日愤恨地诅咒法西斯余孽的哪一类，也不像那种整日畏畏缩缩生怕哪个角落飞出一颗子弹要了他的命。  
我做了好一段时间的车，在这个寸土寸金的富人区弯弯绕绕，来到这座夸张得像皇宫一样的建筑前，又穿过了无数条华美的走廊，那感觉让我飘飘然，像是走进了总统夫人的闺房。  
最终我在一个有着超大奢华壁炉的会客厅见到了他，那儿很安静，外面楼下就是他家那比我们整个医院都大的后花园，几乎看不到除了我们之外的任何人。

那天下午下着点儿小雪，窗外的景色十分宁静。他也很安静，刚进来的时候礼貌地点了点头，坐在了我对面的沙发上，然后看着我。  
我们作了短暂的自我介绍后，我开始与他确认一些基本问题，以便更好地了解他的情况。  
他提到了很多PTSD患者的共性，在整个交谈中，他告诉我，他总是会梦到过去的画面，并且这严重影响到了他的睡眠以及心理状况。  
“在过去一周内，您···作这类噩梦的频率大概是？”  
“几乎每天。”  
他垂着眼睛，似乎在回避什么，他的眼神有些闪烁，尽管他的小动作处理得很微妙，但我依旧能够凭借多年的经验顺利捕捉到。

“内容呢，各不相同吗？如果不介意的话，可以谈谈吗？”

“没什么介意的。”他咽了口唾沫，斟酌了一下：“我总是梦到，我在战壕里，身边的人一个一个倒下，他们就倒在我身边，大大的睁着眼，有的被子弹打去半颗头颅，脑浆溅到了我的脸上，有的被·····眉间打穿了额骨，温热的血从鼻梁分开，在脸上流成一个倒着的Y字。我想回头看看，可·····”  
他吸了口气，本就白皙的脸上刷成了死灰一样的干枯的白，但他没有停下。  
“我记得，那时候，到处都是爆炸和掀起的烟尘，像浓雾一样，我们很难看清有什么。但子弹和火焰在人们的尖叫和哭喊中呼啸，那时候我还是个，百发百中的狙击手。”  
“但那一次，就在那一次，我们去支援巷战，那儿火光冲天，我们已经在那儿死守了两天两夜，滴水未进，我只从口袋里找到半块潮湿的压缩饼干，但那不顶什么用。我开始····开始头晕。”  
“但那儿只有我，和另外两三个战友，还有好一些人民，他们手无寸铁，唯一能够救他们的只有我们手里的枪和子弹。”  
“我晃了晃脑袋以便减轻那种虚弱感，但我觉得那没什么用，因为····因为那时候的我浑身似乎麻木，只有扣着扳机的手指和眼睛还在条件性地活动。但我的脑子里像灌满了泥浆一样，什么也动不了。”  
“就在我快要把身上的子弹打空的时候，终于听见周围的声响慢慢平息，那是敌军被歼灭或是撤退的前兆。我环顾四周，再也没有看见人影，然后我的手指离开了扳机，想要回头看看后面的幸存者。但···但就在那时，有个人突然尖叫着，盯着我的背后，然后冲了上来，她抓住我的头发撕扯，那很痛，但我没有力气再反抗了·····她尖叫着····尖叫着····说····”  
他的叙述开始变得困难，从宽厚的肩膀的微微颤抖可见，他可能需要缓缓，我正要开口打断，但他接了下去。  
“她说，你这个，该死的杀人犯。”

他痛苦地低下头去，两眼空洞，眉头皱起，他嚅喃着：“最后那几下，我错手杀了她的儿子·····”

这故事的确让我难受，想要保护子民的年轻士兵由于过度饥饿和缺水，精神恍惚，加之巷战中狭隘的巷子烟雾尘埃很难疏散，他将冲上前来的人影当成了敌人，错杀了这位贫苦的中年妇女唯一的儿子。

“我杀过很多人。也看过很多人的死状，有刚会走路的孩子，被弹片打穿了肺部，痛苦地窒息而死，我给了他一枪。”  
太多了，他断断续续地讲述，通过他痛苦的回忆，我仿佛回到了这个俊美的斯拉夫青年残酷的过去，那些残忍的画面，断肢遍地，鲜血横流老人与妇孺无辜的死亡，来自同胞的仇恨，和战友的离别，再到那个失去一切的深夜。

那是好些年前的事情了，但多亏了布拉金斯基家那漂亮的薪水，我还记得好些跟伊万·布拉金斯基有关的事，并且记得尤为清楚·····现在看来，倒不知道是不是件好事。

关于他的很多事情，我都不是在一次两次的谈话中得知——他非常非常地谨慎，非常多疑，而且绝不轻易交代自己的内心想法。这给我的工作带来了巨大难度，也让我愈发地想要从这些零碎的片段中找到能够串联起他们的线索，把这些碎片重新拼凑成他神秘而不可告人的过去。

首先声明，大部分我的讲述，实则是建立在他零碎的却大量的叙述上的重组和推断，因此我并不能信誓旦旦地用脑袋向你保证，这些的被一个字母都经得起什么推敲。

 

他出身于苏联还没成立的俄国，在某个算不得富裕，但可说体面的家庭。赋予他生命的女人叫叶夫根尼娅，是莫斯科一位美貌的女教师，她生下伊万和他的漂亮妹妹娜塔莎之前，是个没日没夜做着豪门梦的小美女，可每天迎接她的只有缩在莫斯科某个逼仄阁楼中的家，和一群叽叽喳喳的孩子。追求者也不过都是些庸俗之辈，这怎么能折服一朵自命不凡的艳丽茶花？  
直到她在广场的咖啡厅，被一个气度不凡的青年拦住了去路。  
那个拥有着铂金色贵气光泽的青年，和一个王子没什么两样的雅致打扮，与他夺目的容颜一同俘获了这心高气傲的女教师，从此她心甘情愿地献出了全部的自己，向他凤风趣不凡的谈吐，向他英俊无比的容貌，向他堪比星夜的深眸，向他柔情蜜意的情话，虔诚地奉献出了自己的爱，她等待着这个青年像个真正的王子一样，到这盖满尘世烦恼的烟尘的贫民窟中带走她，把她带到那个鼎鼎大名的，虽然从未亲临但却在她梦里浮现过无数次的布拉金斯基府邸中，然后她会换上能够与她美貌相匹配的华服，用数不尽的珠宝和钻石点缀她的青春，用全莫斯科所有女人的艳羡和夸耀填满她的下半生。于是她满怀希望地生下了男人的孩子，两个漂亮的，不幸的小家伙，她开始想象，她会挽着心爱的丈夫，甜蜜地看着他们在宽敞的，有着修建得当的细软草地的后花园里欢快地奔跑，等他们再大一些，就会有许许多多的名流带着各式珍奇宝物，踏破布拉金斯基家的门槛，只为求见他们漂亮的女儿，又有多少待嫁闺中的小姐，对他们英俊的儿子暗许芳心。

本该如此的。

可王子却迟迟没有跨上骏马，带着铺天盖地的玫瑰花瓣，铺成一条奢华的红绸路，前来迎娶心爱的灰姑娘。叶夫根尼娅等啊，等啊。等到太阳沉入西边的山坡，等到星光融化在鱼肚白的黎明，等到冬雪埋葬了秋叶，等到夏日蒸腾了春水，等到所有人都在说，他压根就不想娶你。  
倔强的姑娘却认为不是这样的，也许他只是需要一些时间。于是，她关上了门，离开了学校，拒绝了所有送花的男人，渐渐地，渐渐地，也没有什么人巴巴地上门找罪受了。叶夫根尼娅的家门，冷清的像是人去楼空。  
她的青春装在沙漏里，她的沙漏藏进慌张的心里。  
在她高傲的二十岁，一定想不到，自己妙曼的时光会在一个男人深情的谎言里消磨殆尽，也不会想到自己终会绝望地看着窗外周而复始的四季与青春一同流逝。  
她的孩子长大了，她的花期也走到了尽头，可她的情人却没有带她离开这个狭窄的小阁楼。  
按照布拉金斯基家的规定，倘若只是年少轻狂的继承人风流的产物，即私生的孩子，只有男性能够拥有布拉金斯基的姓氏，而私生女则不被承认。私生子只有在每年的重要节日，能够被允许进入祖宅一同庆祝，而私生女和那些数不清的露水情人，连进门都不被允许。但即便如此，叶夫根尼娅依旧幻想着，也许在门口等等，能够偶遇到当年那个男人，他还会重燃对自己的爱意。

但实际上，伊万明白得很，母亲对他的期望完全是天方夜谭，他们这些私生子，即便是获得回去的资格，也不过是被集中挤在一张长桌上，吃着最普通的食品，相互不怀好意地打量，可惜谁也没比谁高贵，在这儿唯一闪闪发光的，只有在众星捧月之中的正室大少爷，伊利亚·布拉金斯基，布拉金斯基家唯一的继承人。

 

 

“这听起来很糟糕，你和你妹妹从来没和她好好谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？谈那个脸都没仔细瞧过的男人吗？”

“当然不，但可以谈谈你们的生活，至少得划分开属于自己的一部分，而不是全部交付给她用以搭建她金碧辉煌的美梦。”

“···她很蠢的，连自己是死是活都不知道。她会以为我们听信了邻里的闲话。”

他的坦然倒是让我有点儿意外，我以为他至少委婉一点，至少不会如此直接地口吐这种不太高雅的形容词，但显然他不是那种自小学了一套那种只剩下那些又长又臭又讲究的高级词汇的语言的老派贵族。

“但她毕竟赋予了你生命。”我言不由衷地说，直觉告诉我，我必须对这个男人的母亲展示出足够尊敬的态度，事实是这选择是对的，它仿佛是一把无意中打开某个密室之门的钥匙，我观察到，闻此言的伊万的脸色顿了顿，然后浮现起了一层，忧郁而茫然的神采。

 

 

诚然，叶夫根尼娅是个可怜的傻姑娘，也是个可恶的蠢女人。在挥霍完自己的青春后，甚至疯魔似的把手伸向了孩子的人生。

可她终究还是个母亲呢，她用布拉金斯基家每个月送来的两份生活费，供伊万到莫斯科音乐学院去学大提琴，把娜塔莎送进了贵族女校，希望培养出一个大家气质的千金和一个艺术家的儿子。伊万没让她失望，上帝赏赐了这个不幸的漂亮男孩天赋异禀的艺术能力，让他的大提琴演奏如同天使的吟唱，又宛若人鱼的悲歌，扣动所有人的心弦，令莫斯科为之倾倒，他成了小有名气的乐坛新秀，靠着那把昂贵的大提琴，让布拉金斯基家勉强把他从那群自以为是，以吹牛为乐的混小子里拣了出来，放在了能够被老爷说出“哦，这是我的一个儿子。”的那一拨中。  
叶夫根尼娅的梦想仿佛因此照进了阳光，但这阳光还未来焐热冷感的厚土，战争就打响了，她蛰伏已久的梦想再次扼杀在未出芽的土壤里，并就此长眠。

伊万参了军，她再次回到了绝望中，这一次再也没有什么能够给她希望，她成了一个彻头彻尾的笑话，从妙曼可人的少女，熬成了邋遢而神经质的中年妇女。曾如羊脂玉般的肌肤爬满沟壑，沟壑之间藏着洗不净的污垢，曾明媚的眼睛变得阴狠，她的嘴角在没有当年倾城的笑意，取而代之的是不堪的咒骂和抱怨，她咒骂布拉金斯基，咒骂过去愚蠢的自己，咒骂任性的儿子，咒骂她死心眼的女儿，咒骂那些讥笑她的邻居，咒骂这世界有的没有的一切。那喋喋不休的恶语使她成为了一个人人避而远之的恶毒怨妇。一支无人理睬的狗尾草。

 

结束了堪称匆忙的训练后，伊万光荣地成为了一名苏联士兵，与无数和他一样热血沸腾的青年一起被送上了战争的前线。

可战争并不如他所想的那样，艺术家泛滥的感情和天生的浪漫使他把一切想的太过于理想化，而从想象的佳境中走进现实，总会被残酷与死亡笼罩，那巨大的落差一下子把青年从臆想的云端拉近了战火的地狱，他与死神擦肩而过甚至还能彼此打个招呼，他不断地得到与失去，但最终一切的得到都终归于失去。  
他成了优秀的狙击手，杀敌无数，功勋赫赫，但他却越发变得沉默，他开始反思为什么他们总是在失去，为了得到什么，又失去了什么。为什么死亡从不放过任何一个无辜的人？那些瑟瑟发抖的孩子，那些泪流满面的老人？  
为什么，在他不幸的前半生中，上帝已经耍尽了各种折磨他的小把戏，却还要残忍地带走他唯一的家，和家人。

在莫斯科保卫战如火如荼地进行中，他在某个湿热的夏夜，受到了一封电报，那电报上写着他前半生最沉重的悲痛。他的母亲和妹妹，在一周前的袭击中不幸遇难。

那之后他总是做噩梦，他梦见自己站在家门口的巷子，那巷子火光冲天，耳边响彻爆炸和枪击的声音，掩盖了人们歇斯底里的哭喊和恐惧的尖叫，然后他急切地想要走近，可双腿却动弹不得，于是他眼睁睁地看着她的母亲和妹妹，她们刚从被火海吞没的家中窜出，就被一阵突然的爆炸狠狠地甩开。她们在弹片和气流的袭击面带纯粹的惊讶和迷茫，在这疑惑的目光中瞬间四分五裂，伊万绝望的嘶吼和颤抖，却无法阻止她们永远地离去。

他常常大叫着醒来，然后泪流满面，然后满头大汗，气喘吁吁，惊恐无时无刻不在折磨着他，像附骨之蛆，腐蚀他的精神。

总之，我认为是他的心理本就敏感得很，又过分细腻，不是个适合参战的样子，从一开始他就有些心理毛病，这些毛病在战火中日益激化，而那死讯成了压倒他的最后一根稻草。

从那之后他再也没法直面那些血肉横飞的画面，那些弹火流星的瞬间，这都会让他陷入严重的焦虑和精神恍惚，像个发了疯的小子，又像是被某些恐怖幻觉支配。

他不再合适留在前线，几乎是很顺利的，他成为了一个后勤兵，每天负责分发与搬运物资，替炊事打下手，搬运伤员等等。实际上这样的工作并没有减轻他的心理压力和阴影，他依旧被战争的阴霾笼罩，每当他看到那些死了还要睁着眼睛的孩子，青年，那些一脸惊恐的女人，那些绝望的老人，他总是手脚冰凉，就像看到了自己的家人。

这样的情况一直持续到了战争结束，他拖沓着筋疲力尽的，伤痕累累的身躯从西线回来了，穿过人声鼎沸，喜气洋洋的弥漫着胜利的欢庆的莫斯科，鲜花和掌声迎接他，赫赫功勋歌颂他，可他的家人却再也没能来拥抱他。他的身子沉重而带着新旧不一的疼痛，但从前那个即使有时候不那么温馨但终究能够有人说说话的小家却已经灰飞烟灭。

他无处可去，也无家可归。

 

 

几乎是毫无疑问的，最后他回到了那个遍体鳞伤的东欧国土，故事到此戛然而止，他对我全部的坦诚也到此为止，后来发生了什么？我并非未曾变着花样打探，但如你所见的一无所获。说真的吧，一开始我的确感到沮丧，但后来我才知道那俄国佬压根就是那种三句话踹不出个屁，把自己的那点事捂得发霉发臭也不乐意拿出来晒晒太阳的性子。这样一说我也就舒坦得多，当然也能够坦荡地面对布拉金斯基家付我那笔多的吓人的治疗费用。  
就算我使劲浑身解数，他语言中闪闪烁烁的部分依旧很难让我勾勒出个实体来，因此我也渐渐地放弃，毕竟这也非我职责所在，我承认，在这之后的内容，完完全全是出自于我自己好奇心的使然，但如今这师出无名的探索被对方截断去路，那也不是非要知道不可，毕竟他不是什么金发碧眼的明斯克小美女。不是吗?  
因此我大概知道他或许就此被布拉金斯基家捡回去，又或许是那个浪荡半生的不称职父亲一夜间转了性，总而言之。他一定是出于某种原因，重新回到了那个本就应该是他成长摇篮的布拉金斯基家，当他那迟到多年的小少爷。

 

 

 

但这都不是我一次就能够获得的信息，我承认，我们之间的第一次会面，算不上不融洽，但几乎一无所获，他很不乐意敞开地提及过去，即便我使劲浑身解数想要拉近我们的距离，我甚至告诉他， 我也曾是个随军军医，但他明显不信，如果是因为我长得更如一个情场狙击手，那不能怪我，对此我向来引以为豪。

大约在下午将近六点的时候，天色渐渐暗了下来，灰蒙蒙的天幕像怨妇的脸，雪下得很大，以至于湮过了一些车轮的底部。

 

我向他道别，他没有挽留的说辞，只是静静地用那双紫色的眼睛看着我，然后点点头说了再见，他目送我坐上车，我朝他挥挥手，尽量摆出一副非常随和亲切的模样，他于是也朝我挥挥手。因为积雪和路径蜿蜒，车子开得很慢，我从后视镜看到他直直地站在门口，他的管事替他取来了一件灰白色大衣，然后他迅速地穿上大衣，朝着与我反方向的小路走去。那银白色的身影很快被纷纷扬扬的雪花淹没，我什么也看不见了。

 

（ ——【法】弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦 ）

 

 

勃艮第红绒被混乱褶皱，一大半被推到地上，床单皱巴巴的挤在一起，沾满了各种各样的污痕，壁炉让整个房子充斥着温暖，但此处多了几分微妙的潮润。  
毫无疑问，这是欢爱过后的余温。伊万餍足地任自己那双不怎样安分的手肆意游走在身边人的身体，恰到好处地在某些柔软嫩滑的部位落下揉捏的痕迹。  
他们光溜溜的身体亲密地纠缠在一处，两双腿勾连，像两条交尾的蛇，仿佛难解难分，以至于交合的部位尚且连接，不舍分离。

伊万始终为下午那场令他有些提心吊胆的对话感到不安，那个金发的欧洲男人像个狡猾的鹰隼，几乎要见缝插针地攫取他内心的痕迹。这让他花了好大劲来掩饰自己的不安，现在他急需脱离那种感觉的控制，他必须得找点什么来转移他高度集中的注意力，就像急于从过去的回忆中抽身而出，否则就要疯掉，这感觉很不好受。

“今天医生来了。”伊万把脸贴近王耀的耳畔，温热的气息洒在他耳后的肌肤上。

“嗯？”

 

“那是个让人很不舒服的家伙。”伊万闷闷地说：“他总是问些刁钻的问题，但我不能····那像个真正的蠢货一样蠢。”  
“····你在害怕什么？”  
王耀回过头，静静地看着伊万忐忑未定的眼睛。他和伊利亚不像，王耀想着，伊利亚没有这样的表情，他更像个孩子。

伊利亚对他好吗？是不是也会在盛夏的一大早把他弄醒，然后去看海湾的日出？他们那儿能看见海吗？

 

“他问些···我家庭的事情，还有，战争。好吧，我总没法忘记那些事，那些····画面，你不会想知道的，但他们就像恶魔一样，他们想要杀了我。”

“谁？”

“···我不知道。”

他们又断断续续地谈了不少，虽然算不上多么浓情蜜意的话题，伊万发现，他们两人之间，似乎，除了被情潮控制着交媾时亲密无间，此外依旧是保持这一种堪称文明的交往，连交谈和对彼此的了解都规规矩矩地站在情人的界限之外。

不知道为什么，谁开的头，他们谈到了伊利亚，但显然都有所保留。

“说老实话吧，亲爱的耀，我没打算编些漂亮的谎话来欺骗你。但我实际上，没怎么见过他，连话也不怎么说过。”

“你们不是家人？”

“是的···是这个道理，但那比这复杂多了·····好吧，其实我是，你知道，那种····不太好说出口的儿子。”

王耀眨了眨眼，但伊万从他淡然的神色中知道，他听明白了自己的意思，且并没有表现出什么轻蔑。这让伊万感到安心。

“他不会因为这个刁难你，我知道”王耀伸手把伊万一缕湿发别到他的脑后，颇有抚慰的意味：“他不是那种人，你大可放心。”

那当然。伊万并没有感到被抚慰的快乐，反倒诡异地觉得很不是滋味。他发现自己变得很奇怪，自从遇到这个寂寞的情人后。

 

他顿了顿，但最终还是抑制不住想要向王耀展示自己的过往的新，你知道把一些陈腐烂臭的东西长年累月地压在心里多么不是滋味，那其中滋生的蛆蠕和蚊蝇肆无忌惮地腐蚀你的内心，直到心理装满酸涩化脓的恶心污迹。如今他直觉地认为，王耀是那个愿意驱逐他们的人，他想要试一试。

 

于是他犹豫着，断断续续地把那扇门背后的故事说来。

 

 

回到苏联后的生活已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，原来的家也被规划成了公共医院，就在他认为自己只有在漫天冰寒中结束短暂的生命时，他被布拉金斯基老爷，也就是他那疏离陌生的父亲接回了布拉金斯基家。他自己一生恐怕都还不知道这事是怎么传到布拉金斯基家去的，因此谁也不能解释其中缘由。

他们请来最好的医生来替他检查身体，住进了一个有他原来那个家四五倍那样大的装潢考究的房间，每天吃着搭配好的美味佳肴，穿着昂贵舒适的漂亮衣服，走到哪儿都有人关切地问他有什么吩咐，像个真正的少爷。可能这就是叶夫根尼娅穷尽一生想要给他们的礼物，可它毕竟来的太迟了。

在十几岁的年纪，伊万曾经见过伊利亚几面，但战前的伊利亚在美国留学，他几乎就没有见过伊利亚，如今同住一个屋檐下，倒也算是抬头不见低头见了。起初他还有些担心，那个都说和他长得七八分相似的伊利亚或许会忌讳他是个没名没分的私生子，或许还会刁难他，但他并不怎么所谓，毕竟他没打算在这儿赖一辈子。但出乎意料的是，伊利亚压根就没注意到他这么一号人。直到老爷心血来潮地让他们相互认识一下，伊利亚这才象征性地垂下他倨傲的红宝石似的眸子，冷冰冰地扫了伊万一眼，又把目光重新投向老爷子。

这让伊万放下心来，却又萌生了一种微妙的感觉，他很不是滋味，但说不清那份奇怪的嫉恨从何而来，但他依旧想要避免和伊利亚正面相见，这让他多少有些不自在。

伊利亚对他，算不上什么刁钻刻薄，却也不能说好。

说老实话，伊万心里像装了镜子一样明白得很，伊利亚压根就不会刁难他，就像高贵的王子压根懒得去把心思花在一个贫民窟的小乞丐身上一个道理呢，伊利亚从来就没拿睁眼看过他，更不会认为这个突然冒出来的小子会对他造成什么威胁——永远不，压根不。即便是个从西线战场归来的护国功勋，也不能掩盖他是那个不知名的卑贱女人的种，私生子即便胸前挂满了勋章，到底还是个私生子，那些根深蒂固的，金光闪闪的血统的等级，并不会因为一场战争而分崩离析。

 

他就是一块高贵而倨傲，刺手而冷艳的冰雕，带着精灵一般倾倒世间的美丽，像是造物主最为得意的手笔，但显然造物主完成了他呕心沥血的雕铸后得意过了头，以至于忘了给他添上点装腔做调的随和，导致那股子无冕之王的意识在他健美得如同文艺复兴时期大师手笔的雕塑的身体里膨胀，而深知自己的高贵，这使他看谁都像看蝼蚁。

毫无疑问的，即便没什么人看得出来，而本人也不愿承认，但伊万在他面前，和那些芸芸众生没什么两样。都一如面对日月之辉的蝼蚁，天生自卑。

 

TBC


End file.
